The 100 if only
by Jacob Denness
Summary: One moment he was trying to protect Clarke in the commanders frown room from Alie's solders the other Bellamy's waking up in a grave in a world that has gone wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 if only

 **One moment he was trying to protect Clarke in the commanders frown room from Alie's solders the other Bellamy's waking up in a grave in a world that has gone wrong.**

 **Begins at the end of season 3 and alternate from there if you like this please review and tell me because the more people do the more likely I am to write more for this sooner.**

* * *

Bellamy opened his eyes and all he saw was black or more accurately dirt pressing in to his eyes terra setting in he tried to gasp for air but all he ended up doing was choking on a mouthful of dirt moving on automatic now he started kicking and clawing at the dirt he was buried in somehow looking for release. Somehow his hand found the cold air of the serves so without thinking Bellamy followed it sticking his head out of the ground he immediately coughed up a large amount of dirt paralysed my a mix of relief and fear he just sat there half buried trying to think what had just happened.

Last thing he remembered he had been trying to protect Clarke and failing Kane had been trying to strangle him then there had been some kind flash of light and then he had been frowning Bellamy looked down at where his chest entered the ground and saw several disturbed blue flowers. 'What the' he said to himself under his breath blinking some of the dirt out of his eyes and looking around where he was only now realising he was outside the wall of the dropship in the middle of the graves panicking slightly he looked behind him and saw a marker he had woken up in a grave.

Pushing with his hand Bellamy pulled himself upwards out of the ground stepping out of the grave that was for some reason decorated with blue flowers and started to dust himself off 'OK Bellamy' he said to himself trying to think how he could have been buried alive but he failed to come up with any ideas. Looking up Bellamy jugged from the sun it was about mid-day more than enough time to make it to Arkadia so deciding to figure this out latter he brushed his self-down some more stepped out of the grave completely and started walking.

* * *

About an hour later as Bellamy walked along a path that led in the direction of Arkadia a smell entered in nostrils a putrid rooting smell stopping he looked around he saw it immediately away in front on him he had noticed it before he had been so distracted by everything that was going through his but he noticed it now. The line of bodies tied to poles running forward Bellamy stopped in front of one of them and almost gaged not from the smell which was disgusting but from the sight of the man's face clearly someone had wanted to cause this man a very great deal of pain before he died.

'I could use a little help if you don't mind Bellamy' a familiar voice called from behind him.

'What the' Bellamy said shocked wiping around grabbing at his waist for a non-existent gun but then he stopped seeing Murphy tied by the chest to one of the poles looking bloodied and beaten 'what happened' he said surprised moving behind Murphy immediately.

'I don't know' Murphy spat being his normal snide self as Bellamy pulled at the ropes tying him 'I was hoping you would tell me'.

'Well I just woke up in grave buried alive about an hour ago' Bellamy said frowning manging to realise Murphy who fell breathily to his knee's but then pulled himself upright 'what's the last thing you remember' he asked as Murphy wiped blood from his face hoping for answers.

'Well I don't know' he shrugged sounding frustrated 'I was doing my best to protect Clarke but then there was some kind of wave of light and then all of a sudden I was up there' he said pointing at the pole.

'Wave of light' Bellamy said questioningly.

'Well I don't know what you would call it' Murphy said exasperated 'it was a wave of light I saw it just for a second as it came in to the room and people disappeared then it hit me some I assume I despaired' he smiled cockily.

'Well come on then' Bellamy sighed gesturing forwards down the path 'let's get back to Arkadia so we can figure all this out'.

'Sure why not' Murphy smiled slightly no better ideas accruing to him.

* * *

 **Short I know but if people respond I will write more chapters and they will be a little longer.**

 **Also I just wanted to say thank you to Red656 who helped me figure out this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 if only

 **Thanks to those who have shown interest in my story but I am still unsure waver or not to go with it so if you like my story really do review and tell me because if it looks like people don't like it I'm really not going to keep writing it.**

* * *

'Jasper' Raven heard Monty say sounding surprised a moment after there was a fud.

'Monty' she asked turning around looking at him and then at the door where Jasper had been taping a gun a moment later 'what' she began but then there was a beeping on the screen turning she started taping buttons increasingly bewildered by what she was seeing.

'Raven what is it' Monty said immediately stepping forward concerned 'is it Alie did she do something'.

'Just the opposite' Raven said taping buttons trying to figure out what was going on 'it's like Alie just disappeared'.

'Well that's a good thing isn't it' Monty smiled 'means Clarke must have done it'.

'No' Raven says still staring at her screens 'I would have seen it if she had Alie's code isn't dead it's gone Monty it's almost like she just disappeared somehow a moment ago I could actually see Clarke interacting with her but then' she paused breathily 'I don't know'.

'If she's gone' Monty said slowly turning around looking at the door thinking of Jasper but before he could finish some kind of alarm sounded off 'what's that about' he said turning back to Raven who had just feverishly started pressing buttons.

'One of the old solar storm sensors just went off' Raven said sounding bewildered.

'How's that possible' he said frowning 'they happen in space were on earth'.

'I don't know' Raven said quickly turning off the computer and standing up 'but something that is acting like a solar storm is coming here so we need to get to a safer part of the station now'.

'We can go to one of the old shelters' Monty said turning around deciding to figure this out latter 'it's our best option' but just then some kind of wave of light came through the door and before he knew what was happening it enveloped him.

'Monty' Raven yelled falling backwards scared seeing him disappear she moved back as quickly as she could but the wave of light whatever it was was too quick for so before she knew she was being enveloped by the light herself it didn't hurt but she screamed all the same as she disappeared herself.

* * *

'Arrrrrrr' Raven yelled what felt like a moment later her eyes flying open jumping up from some kind of bed and colliding head long with a dark haired girl she didn't recognise and failing to the floor with her landing in a heap.

'What the' a voice Raven didn't recognise shouted 'Maya you said she was dead' before Raven could proses this name she did know a black skinned short haired boy was pulling up hugging her tiyte 'I'm so glad you're ok I don't think I could have done this without you or Roan'.

'Wait what Roan' Raven bewildered looking round the room of the wooden building that she was somehow in now 'where's' she began thinking of Monty but before she could there was yelling outside the room and Jasper of all people appeared at the door driest for some reason in a mix of ark and grounder cloves.

'Wells come quick Roan's alive' he said grinning.

'Wait Wells' she said turning to him remembering Clarke's friend her dead friend.

'Seriously Maya' Wells said turning in the girls direction as she picked herself up from the floor not hearing Raven 'call yourself a doctor' he added as he walked out the room.

'They were dead' she wailed sounding flummoxed but Wells was gone 'Jasper they were' she began turning to him.

'It's ok honey' he smiled raping his arms around her chuckling 'everybody makes mistakes' he added kissing her.

'Wait your Maya' Raven said under her breath remembering hearing about the girl she had never actually met only spoke to on the radio the girl who was dead as well 'am I dead' she whispered to herself but she somehow doubted heaven or hell would like this whatever this was it was something else.

* * *

 **I know this was still sort but I'm still unsure about the viability of this idea so tell me what you thought about this chapter pacifically I'd like to know what people think about dead characters being back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The 100 if only

 **Thank you to the new follows here's a new chapter there are at least a few people who are reading this so I will probably continue with this story but I still don't know how often I will update so if you are liking if only do tell me because the more people seem to like it the more I will update.**

* * *

'Do you think this was' Alie Murphy said frowning looking up at yet another body hanging from a tree as they walked in the direction of Arkadia.

'No I don't think so' Bellamy said quietly 'from the looks of a few of these guys I think at least some of them were already dead when they were strung up'.

'How charming' Murphy grinned with his traded mark snide hummer.

'Yea' he said smiling a little glad for the distraction 'one way to get a point across I guess doing this kind of thing' he added gesturing at one of the bodies.

'Very true' Murphy giggled 'but if not Alie do you have any idea who is behind these bodies it's just I want to know what their problem with me is'.

'Well I imagine this list of people who don't like you is rather long Murphy' Bellamy grinned.

'True just like you' he retorted not that bothered really by the jab.

'Yea that's probably true' Bellamy smiled he was going to continue speaking but just as he opened his mouth he heard the sound of a rover.

'Bellamy' Murphy said sounding worried.

'It's alright Murphy' he said quickly 'it one ours' he pointed down the road to the rover he now saw coming towards them. They both moved forward waving their arms in the air getting the rover's attention it came to a slow stop in front of them and the two men inside got out the doors one of them Bellamy didn't recognises but the other he did. 'What the' he shouted 'Emerson your dead I saw you die'.

'Your one to talk' he shouted back sounding equally scared razing a gun and firing.

Murphy acted on instinct running the moment Bellamy went down whoever the men where Bellamy had thrown them off for some reason so he was breaking through the tree line before he even heard other gun shots being fired at him 'sorry Bellamy' he said under his breath as he kept running.

Bellamy felt a strange groggy feeling as he lay on the ground staring up at the sky feeling his leg he felt the dart it had been a tranquilizer not a built but that didn't matter to him right now he had seen Emerson die how could he be alive but before he could think about it anymore everything went black.

* * *

 **well I bet that's got you intrigued like I said I will be going with this idea now but if you like what I have written really do review the more people review the more I will update also crossing my figures for some bellarke stuff in the finally this season hopefully next update the ship will be fly high.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 100 if only

 **Shout out to Dare to be Something More** **thanks for the reviews also sorry people this one took so long other stories kept taking up my time.**

* * *

Roan looked around the hut like structure he was in and at the people gathered around him dressed like skycrew trying to think how he had got here 'how are you' people he hissed 'what is this place' the last thing he remembered he was losing consciousness on the cross in Polis.

'What are you talking about' a young man said rushing through a door backed by someone he recognised.

'Jasper' he yelled what is this.

'What do you mean what is this' he shouted back bewildered.

Before he could answer a mean walked in to the room 'wow' he said seeing him back away slightly shocked 'Roan how are you'.

'How are you' Roan snarled cutting across him.

'It's me Sinclair' the man said sounding shocked by this question.

Again before he could respond there was a shout from the room Jasper had come in from and a second latter Raven appeared 'Sinclair' she said smiling brightly 'you're alive'.

'Of course I'm alive' Sinclair said taken aback as Raven practical jumped on him hugging.

'What is going on with you two' Jasper said sounding confused looking from Raven to Roan.

'I don't really know' Raven said smiling almost laughing breaking away from Sinclair turning she saw Roan staring at her 'wait' she began looking at how he was acting.

'Raven' Roan shouted looking in to her eyes sensing some kind of recognition 'are you you'.

'Yes' Raven said stepping forward with purpose think she knew what he was saying 'I just woke up a few minutes ago everything had changed for me as well'.

'What happened' Roan asked carming down lowering his arms what is all this 'what is this'.

'I don't' Raven said plainly stepping another step forward and rubbing the side of Roans arm reassuringly 'but I promise you we are going to figure this out OK'.

* * *

Against his better judgment Murphy broke though the tree line running as fast as he could towards Arkadia he had no idea what was going on here and in truth he really wanted to run and hide but Bellamy was one of the closest things he had to a friend. Plus he was going to need all the help he could get to deal with whatever this was so he was going to need to get him out of this 'hay' he yelled waving his arms above his head as he got close to the gates 'don't shoot it's me I need your help'.

Staggering to a halt as the gates opened Murphy took a deep breath trying to decide how he was going to do this 'find Clarke' he said to himself nodding she'll help knowing her she might even know what's going on here if on cue as the doors opened fully he saw Clarke standing on the other side surrounded by guards. Smiling he opened his mouth to speak but then he stopped frowning first noticing how different Clarke looked she was for some reason dressed like a guard with short strait hair that stopped at her neck she was also scowling at him in a way that reminded him more of himself than the princes.

But that wasn't what shocked him the most it was the fact that standing next to her scowling them self's was Pike and of all people Ontari very much alive 'how' he said breathlessly staring at her but he quickly gave his head a quick shake he could figure this out latter 'Clarke I need your help'.

'This should be good' Clarke laughed cruelly.

'I don't know what happened' he said quickly deciding to encore this 'but me and Bellamy were coming here when' he trailed off here seeing Clarke's murderous glair 'what' he asked shocked.

'What do you mean what' she spat 'Bellamy's dead you know that'.

'What' Murphy said quickly under his breath remembering what Bellamy had said about waking up buried alive then with a sick feeling he thought about himself.

'I don't know what you were thinking coming back here after I had you strung you up' Clarke said stepping forward 'but id kind of likes to know so'.

'Wait what' Murphy said bewildered but before could do anything Clarke gestured at one of the guards and he pulled out a Taser hit him in a quick motion and he blacked out.

* * *

 **Ok fare warning you got evil Clarke there and you're going to get more of her but it will work out in the end hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 100 if only

 **Ok thanks again to Dare to be Something More and don't worry there not all dead there is a reason for all this that you will find out eventually now here we go and as always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

'OK' Jasper said taking a deep breath looking from Raven to Roan 'now everyone is charm what's going on with you two what's with the acting like you don't know where you are and all the not dead comments'.

Raven looked at Roan not sure what to say then to Jasper the truth is probably best she thought it's still Jasper or at least I think it is 'this is going to be hard to believe' she began slowly 'but me and I think Roan were kind of somewhere else before we woke'.

'What are you talking Raven' Sinclair asked sounding perplexed.

'Well' Raven said slowly having no idea how this was going to go 'last thing I remember I was in Arkadia with Monty and then' but Raven stopped here taken aback by the expression that had spread across Jasper's face at the mention of Monty's name he looked of all things disgusted 'what' she asked shocked.

'Really Raven' Jasper scowled 'that's not funny'.

'Yea' Wells said from where he was standing 'we almost lost both of you this is hardly the time'.

'Yea' Raven said jumping on that 'what exactly do you remember happening because I have no idea how I ended up here'.

'Never do I' Roan said gruffly think it was best he back Raven up on this.

'You two and some of the others were repairing one of our appraises Raven' Sinclair said frowning 'but one of the Arkadian death squads spotted you and started shooting only you two made it back'.

'Death squads' Raven said shocked 'are you serious'.

'Maya' Jasper said now looking in her direction 'could this be some kind of amnesia'.

'I don't see how' she said looking bewildered 'never of them were hit in the head anywhere seriously enough'.

'Hay' Roan shouted not liking people talking about him like he wasn't here 'I don't much care what you people all think I should know specially when I don't know half of you so start telling me everything'.

'Yea' Raven said slowly looking at Roan and then back to Sinclair 'I think what Roan is try to say is treat us like we've been living under a rock'.

'OK' Wells said shrugging seemingly excepting this why'll ever one just stared at her and Roan blankly 'where would you like me to start'.

'How about you start with you and Charlotte' Raven asked remembering what she had been told about him so long ago now.

* * *

Giving a large moan Murphy opened his eyes and of all people he saw Kane looking down at him 'why on earth did you come back here Murphy' he asked shaking his head.

'What' Murphy moaned easing himself up seeing he was on the floor of some kind of lock up with Kane and dozen other some of which were grounders and others who looked to be from the ark generally milling about 'why wouldn't I come back here'.

'Because of Clarke' Kane said automatically sounding like he thought this was an obvious answer.

'What about her' Murphy said confused 'when Bellamy got captured I thought coming he was the best option I mean really'.

'You didn't honestly' say that to her did you Kane said his mouth actually falling open in shock 'you know what she gets like when people bring Bellamy up'.

'What do you mean bring him up' Murphy said getting really annoyed now with this whole situation 'he needs our help'.

'What are you talking about Murphy' Kane said frowning looking really confused now himself 'Bellamy's dead he died when we were getting out of mount weather' Murphy didn't say anything to this he couldn't because he felt like the world was breaking around him what was happening here.

* * *

'Wakey wakey' a cruel voice said slapping the side of Bellamy's face waking him opening his eyes he saw one of the last people he would have expected to see.

'Cage' he said shocked seeing the man very much alive 'how are you here'.

'Your one to talk' Cage laughed as Bellamy eased himself and saw that he was strapped to beds of one of the isolation rooms he remembered Clarke describing presumably in mount weather.

'I'm in mount weather aren't I' he said shocked trying to rap his brain around what was happening here.

'Yeap' Cage said smiling seating down in a seat next to the bed 'I don't expect you to give me any kind of real answer on this but how are you alive again Bellamy'.

'What do you mean again' Bellamy spat 'you're the one who died not me'.

'O Bellamy I am sure you you're the one who died' Cage said frowning now 'I saw a security tape of it happening' Bellamy didn't respond to this he couldn't hid mind was shooting back to where he had woken up in that very grave like hole what was going on here.

* * *

 **Well there we are hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The 100 if only

 **Thank you again to Dare to be Something More and don't worry there really not dead as for Monty you will find out about him soon and also thank you to the new followers.**

* * *

'What about her' Wells said looking at Raven perplexed 'do you want me to go get here'.

'So she's alive' Raven said quickly jumping on this part of the conversation trying to understand.

'Last time I checked' Wells said exasperated.

Raven bit her tong not sure how to ask her next question 'so are you to friends' she asked slowly.

'Well' Wells smiled 'I guess you could say that now I try my best to remember she really wasn't in her right mind when she tried to kill me'.

'Tried to kill you' Raven said slowly maybe this is some kind of alternate universe she thought.

'Yea' Wells smiled sadly 'if Clarke and Bellamy hadn't been there who knows what might have happened'.

'They stopped her' Raven said more to herself than anyone else looking over at Roan who was looking back at her with a completely bewildered expression his face taking this piece of information in she tried to think so Wells hadn't died so he had been there through everything. Thinking about this Ravens eyes crossed to Maya who was staring at her silently a confused expression on her face 'were you in mount weather Wells' she asked quietly smiling slightly as she started to feel like she was figuring this out looking at him again.

'Yes Raven I was' he nodded a very patient look on his face.

'Did you do anything' Raven asked eyeing Maya 'big' she said emphasising this word.

Wells just shrugged here 'no more than anyone else'.

'Give yourself a little credit Wells' Jasper said smiling slightly 'you had the idea to tell the people them self's what Cage was doing'.

'Well it didn't really solve that much Jasper' Wells said looking over at him frowning.

'Better than the alternative' Maya said a little defensively.

'True Maya' Wells nodded 'true very true'.

'So Clarke didn't kill the mountain men' Roan asked speaking up now.

'Well I think I can attest to that' Maya said exasperated.

'What is this about you telling the people' Raven asked trying to understand what had happened in this alternate dimension or whatever it was she and Roan had somehow found them self's in.

Wells looked at her frowning a concerned frown but also Raven noticed there was regret on his face 'do you remember Lexa betraying us Raven' he asked seriously.

'Yea' Raven nodded quickly wanting him to continue.

'Well' he said still speaking quietly sort of shrugging 'Clarke and Bellamy were trying to figure out a way to save everyone from Cage and his cronies and they were about to eradiate level five thinking they had no choice then I had the idea to go on the intercom and tell the people what Cage was doing'.

'What' Raven said shocked barely above a whisper she didn't know how this had happened but she knew now so she was in a different world 'so what happened then'?

* * *

'What do you think happened to Bellamy' Murphy asked slowly looking up at Kane as he sat beside him on the floor of lock up.

'That he got shot when we were all getting out of mount weather' Kane said frowning 'I was there Murphy Abby and Clarke tried to save him but they couldn't he died' he finished his voice breaking slightly on the last word.

'OK' Murphy said slowly frowning looking back around the room at all the people surrounding them who were all looking rather miserable 'let me guess' he said snidely after a few minutes turning back to Kane 'Clarke blamed herself for Bellamy's death and went off the deep end afterwards'.

'Did you hit your head or something' Kane sighed 'forget all this you were there for all of it'.

'Really' Murphy said quickly 'I was there'.

'Yea' Kane said slowly the concerned look on his face getting steadily more so 'you and Jaha came back after that whole city of light thing led you know where'.

'Lead us nowhere' he said surprised at this.

'Yes' Kane said slowly nodding 'you and your whole group came back after that girl and her brother stole all your supplies'.

'Who Emori' Murphy asked trying to understand this 'she didn't tell us which way to go'.

'No' Kane said slowly looking bewildered at this question.

'So we didn't find Alie here' Murphy thought a loud but then he stopped that last word sticking in his mind here this wasn't his world was it somehow that wave of life or whatever it was had sent him and apparently Bellamy to a different world 'weird' he said under his breath deciding to except this. But what now he thought you need to figure a way out of this he thought answering himself immediately 'OK' he said looking at Kane again 'I'm sorry I forgot all this your right I hit my head' he added trying to smile he could have this version of Kane thinking he was crazy at least not yet.

'OK' he frowned not entirely convinced but seeming to except this.

'Good' Murphy nodded lowering his voice 'now how do we get out of this place' but before Kane could answer there was a sound to one side of them getting up to his surprise Murphy saw Monty walking through the open door backed by several guards 'Monty' he said stepping forward but before he could go any further he pulled out a tazer shooting him with it causing him the black out.

* * *

 **Well there we are sorry there was no Bellamy this chapter it made more sense to me just having these two perspective's I hope you didn't mind you will see more of him next chapter plus more from Clarke any way please review I like hearing what people think.**


End file.
